Fear
by windwhisprer
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto returns home from a mission one day to find he and Sasuke are the only ones alive.


_Dead. _

_Everyone was dead. _

_Everything he had ever cared about was gone. Ash and smoke rose from the place where Konoha once stood tall. He sank to his knees. _

_"No..." Tears filled his eyes. It was all gone. Why did he have to go on a stupid mission at a time like this? Dammit! He should've known this would happen. Orochimaru had been planning an attack for months. If he had stayed in the village, it might have surivived. Or at least he could have died along side his friends. Sasuke put a comfterting hand on his shoudler. Naruto brushed it off and stood. He ran desperetply through Konoha, looking for any survivors. _

_Nothing. _

_Only the rotting flesh of his friends drove him so sick he had to leave. He collapsed to his knees outside the village and vomitted. It was him, and Sasuke, they were probably the only Konoha citizens life alive. _

_Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata... the lists went on and on. Just thinking about it made him sick again. Sasuke helped the young man to his feet. _

_"Orochimaru's not getting away with this..." Sasuke growled threanteningly. _

_"I'm gonna kill him personally..." Naruto mumbled. _

Sasuke dropped to the groud in a coughing fit. Naruto dropped to his side. Blood splatted on the ground.

"T-take your medicine Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He wasn't going to be left alone. Another attack on Orochimaru had been uncucsessful. Sasuke coughed up more blood.

"Take it goddammit!" Sasuke's wearily grabbed the bottle. His shaky hand brought it to his lips as he drank.

He was more pale then usual. His skin looked almost as white as paper. Bags from sleepless nights hung under his eyes. His normally cold eyes stood lifeless and drained. Naruto could tell he was dying, but he would never live up to that fact. Sasuke slowly got to his feet.

"Ok..." His voice was raspy. "I can keep going." Naruto had the Kyuubi to keep him from dying, but Sasuke, he was only human. He wouldn't be able to last any longer. Naruto would not let himself be left alone.

_He turned over a wall and stumbled backwards, he let out a silent scream. Shikamaru was twisted over Ino. He was trying to protect her from sme kind of blast. He looked like a charced peice of meat. Ino's face was frozen in fear. _

_That look in her blue lifeless eyes was enough to make him stumble backwards. He fell but got to his feet and started running. He tripped over something and skidded to the ground. He looked back to see a hand sticking out from under some rubble. He recognised it immedeatly. _

_"Ero-sennin!" He started pushing rock off the old man. Once he finished he was that he had been crushed to death. Many bones stuck out in akward places and blood ran down from everywhere as broken bones peirced through his skin. His eyes were focused in a stare of fear and regret. _

_Fear. _

_Everyone was afraid. _

_Everyone was scared. _

_Everyone was dead. _

Sasuke coughed a little while ahead and dropped to the ground. Naruto scrambled through his bags.

"Where is the goddamn medicine?" He shouted. Sasuke tried to stand but fell. He was too weak.

"Naruto... leave I'm finished..." He mumbled dryly. Sweat beaded down his pale cheek.

"I'm not gonna leave you here!" He shouted as he contiuted looking. Pain shot through his shoudler as he knew his wound had re-opened again.

"Take Kyuubi and live on, dragging me around only slows you down." Naruto had began to rip the entire backpack apart looking.

_He had come across so many bodies he lost count. Each new face he found, a twisting emotion drilled into it, but everyone had fear etched somewhere in their eyes. _

_Fearful eyes that watched nothing and yet everything at the same time. _

_He saw Sakura's twisted body in front of him and he ran the other way. Not wanting to see the fear in her eyes as she had died. He turned a corner only to meet more bodies. _

_Death lingerd in the place where he once called home. _

_It lingerd in the place he once felt happy. _

_It lingerd over every one of his friends. _

_People glared at him with glazed eyes. A deaph scream that told him he had failed them. He wasn't there for them. _

_He let them down. _

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto voiletntly shook him. "Please dont leave me!" He shouted. Sasuke's eyes seemed to roll back in his head.

"So... tired..." Naruto shook tears out of his eyes.

"You cant leave me all alone. Everyone is dead. If you die I'll have nothing! No home to return to! No one to have around! I cant lose you."

"Heh... touching speach... too bad I can stay."

"You have to stay!" Sasuke eyes rolled back. Narto clutched the Uchiha boy tightly as he rocked back and forth.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai." He mumbled the words over and over. Sasuke didn't reposnd.

_The young fox boy had found body after body. He came apon Kakashi's twisted form. He didn't want to but he found he had to obey his feet as they walked up to his managled form. Kakashi's forehead protcter was up, showing his sharingan eye. His other eye looked as though it had been carved out. He wincced painfully at the thought. He shook his head as he saw Shock and Fear in the jounin's eyes. _

_He kept running. He had to find someone that was alive. Of all the horrable things he'd seen. He wanted to see someone alive, even if it was someone he didn't even know. He kept runing. _

_No one. _

_Evberyone was dead. _

_Was there anyone in this village left breathing? _

_By the looks of it no. It seemed that everyone had died horribly. He then came apon Tsunade, lying down in her own blood. _

_He shudderd as he dropped to his knees. He shook her slightly. "Tsunade-baba, wake up Tsunade-baba." No response. He bit his tongue as he rolled her over. Someone had caved her heart out. Her eyes were glazed over. _

_Saddness._

_Regret. _

_Fear. _

_---_

A/N: Yes, me and all my emoness. This is a oneshot, just to clear that up. And I found this in my array of unfinished stuff and finished it, so there. Read and press that little button in the corner that says reiview. Reading your reviews makes the frowns go away...


End file.
